In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an instrument panel structure in which a bracket (supporting member) is connected to a pillar-to-pillar member (instrument panel reinforcement) that serves as a strength member that extends in the vehicle transverse direction, and an in-vehicle electronic apparatus (a display) is supported by this bracket. Note that, in addition thereto, instrument panel structures are disclosed in Patent Documents 2 through 4.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4064673
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-291744
[Patent Document 3] JP-A No. 2007-269231
[Patent Document 4] JP-A No. H05-042854